


Maggie's Biggest Fan

by SarcasticMusician



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward, F/F, badass!Maggie, oh god Alex is using her scary voice, poor Winn, protective!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/pseuds/SarcasticMusician
Summary: Maggie's got a new fan. Winn finally understands why Alex talks about her so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my second posting for sanvers. Hopefully you like it, let me know!

Kara’s living room lies scattered with half-finished drinks, pizza crumb covered plates, and four bodies locked in a fight to the death…or rather a fight to the Boardwalk and Park Place spaces.

“We played with Maggie the other night, I swear she’s worse at this than pool.” A soft chuckle punctuates the sentence

The group share a suffering look as Maggie is brought up for the fifth time in as many minutes.

“I’m surprised you noticed with all the flirting.” Kara’s teasing voice rings out as she moves her piece with a victorious yelp

“We were not flirting!”

Kara’s patented stare has Alex backtracking, “Well…Can you blame me?” She asks a soft smirk settling on face

“Maybe not…I mean, you know, not that I’m hitting on her or anything, definitely not, no, I’m completely straight, one-hundred percent but I –”

Raised eyebrows greet her from all around. In an effort to end her rambling she shoves a pot sticker in her mouth. Alex’s hand finds itself on her sister’s knee, offering a comforting squeeze. Her mind drifts to a certain CEO as the possible cause of this obvious confusion plaguing her sister.

“So when do we get to meet her?” Winn asks, voice drenched in a teasing lilt

“Yeah” Kara jumps, in eager to divert her thoughts, “I thought she was coming tonight?”

“She’s working graveyard, let me tell you she is definitely not happy about it.”

“So?” Winn pesters

“Considering how flustered Kara gets around her, it won’t be for a while. It would be a shame to have to kill you.”

“Psh, what? I’m calm, I’m cool.”

“Sure, Winn, need I remind you about the waitress last week. You almost caught a fly gaping at her like a lunatic.” James chuckles, shaking his head

“Well that’s different, this is Maggie, _Alex’s Maggie_! I wouldn’t do that.”

Alex smiles at the sentiment. _Her Maggie_. She could get used to that.

“Fine, we’re supposed to meet for lunch tomorrow to make up for her ditching me tonight, I’ll have her swing by headquarters.”

Victorious and excited looks fill the faces of the two resident puppies in the room; A soft smile is granted from James.

“But, don’t forget what I can do with my index finger.” Alex threatens, eyes piercing Winn’s

A beat.

“I’m sure Maggie will never forget.”

“Goss, Winn!” Kara yelps, throwing a pillow at his face

“Let’s just, how about we get back to the game…” James suggests gesturing to the board, and rolling the dice he had twirled in his hand throughout the conversation.

* * *

The afternoon didn’t exactly begin as one would have hoped. A robbery left Winn shaken yet uninjured as he sat with the others, their eyes watching him in soft concern.

“Guys, it’s not like I died. You are all in worse situations than that on a daily basis!”

“We have training Winn…well, training and super powers.”

“I’m telling you I’m fine! Not a scratch on me.” Winn says with a smile, flinging his arms out in a goofy show of his unharmed body

“Wait” Kara says, eyes squinted suspiciously. “Why do you have that smile?”

“Wha-wha-what smile?” Winn asks, awkwardly trying to tamp down his upturned lips

“That ‘I’m going to stare at the waitress until we’re all extremely uncomfortable’ look” James replies, walking forward to lean against the desk beside him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Winn sing-songs, waiting for more attention and questions

“Winn.” Kara says in a demanding tone, putting an end to Winn’s antics

“Fine, fine… I think, I’ve met the one.” He replies, dreamy eyes intact

“That’s amaz-“ Kara starts excitement bursting through her words, “Wait, when?”

“The cop who saved me. I noticed her on the street as I walked in –Before you say anything, no, I did not gape like a fish…at least not noticeably. I hope…” He finishes with wide eyes

Eager to move the conversation forward, Alex directs him to continue eyes glancing to the clock for what had to be the millionth time since the story begun.

“She must have seen the gun, because before I knew it she was there wrestling it from the dude. I swear, I saw a karate chop somewhere in there. She didn’t even have a vest on or anything, so you know my soulmate’s brave! It was so awesome.” He glances around to make sure he still had his audience, “She checked on all of us after, and flashed her badge but I couldn’t see the name. She had the cutest brown eyes, I couldn’t look away.”

“What I’m hearing is: you fell in love with a lunatic cop, who you’ve never spoken to, and don’t know her name.” Alex summarizes in a flat unimpressed tone

“How do you know you’re soulmates? Did you get the feeling? How’re you going to find her?” Kara voice barges in, a tornado of questions flung around the room as she practically hops on her feet, “I’ve heard you get a feeling!”

“There was definitely a feeling. We had a moment, I’m sure of it. I figured I’d hack- I mean- legally look up the police report and see the witnesses. A quick Facebook stalk later, and we’re planning a honeymoon in Cabo.”

Before anymore words can be said -or snarky remarks on Alex’s part- a throat clearing brings their attention to the dimpled brunette leaning against the railing behind them, Alex’s face lights up at the sight of her girlfriend.

“Ready for lunch- oh shoot, you okay man? If I knew there was an agent in there I would have let you handle it…or probably not.” Maggie says with a wink, eyes zeroing in on the wide-eyed man beyond Alex

“Oh he’s not an age- Wait a second!” Alex’s voice brings Winn to a cowering start; everyone takes a step back as her tone rings through.

Winn’s heart stops. Eyes wide, emotions and thoughts flipping and crashing around his brain.

“You stopped a robbery without proper gear!”

And there it is, Alex’s scary, ‘don’t-make-me-kill-you’ voice.

The group watches in fear as Maggie rolls her eyes, “Like we all haven’t done it.”

“I don't eve...” Alex’s voice cracks, mouth opening and closing silent words fumbling and dying on her tongue

“Are you taking me to lunch or what? Nearly dying makes a girl hungry.”

“If you die on me I'll kill you.” Alex replies walking to Maggie’s side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walk toward the lobby mumbled bickering pollutes the air on their way out.

Two pairs of eyes flash back to a frozen –hopefully still breathing- Winn.

“That- That was Maggie?” He squeaks

“Yeah.” Kara replies, bumping Winn’s shoulder with her hip in an effort to break his daze.

“I get it now.” He whispers, rewinding to all the comments Alex had incessantly made about the woman.

* * *

Alex tenses at the phone vibrating in her pocket.

_Please don’t let it be work, please don’t let it be work._

Her mind begs, she hasn’t even made it out of the elevator yet! Eyes find the screen as she opens the text, trepidation in her soul.

 _“Winn’s in love with your girl. –Kara”_ A picture of the dazed, fish-like look on the man’s face accompanies the words.

“Looks like I’ve got some competition.” Alex remarks handing the phone off to Maggie with a nudge.

“Don’t worry, babe. He’s got nothing on you.” Maggie replies after a shocked laugh

Alex rolls her eyes good naturedly, glancing up at the numbers announcing the four floors they had yet to descend.

Shooting a quick text to Winn, Alex settles her phone back in her pocket diverting her attention back to the woman beside her. Moments later, she swears she can hear his reverberating scream of terror.

_I think it’s about time you learned some self-defense. Meet me in the training room after lunch. --Alex_


End file.
